


Just Keep Trying, Jean

by ZeroGravity2000



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, One Shot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroGravity2000/pseuds/ZeroGravity2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is bored and decides to try and make things more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Keep Trying, Jean

**Author's Note:**

> My friend got me to write this for her and loved it a lot, so I decided to post it here...sorry I don't think I'm very good with these things, but she was in tears from laughing so I guess it's pretty funny at least!  
> PS: sorry for any grammar mistakes, I know there's no indent at the beginning of the paragraphs, I wrote this on my iPod and my spell check changes a lot of words and doesn't like to indent, and I know this is short, but it's a one shot, and hey, I like to keep some things short and sweet!

Jean stared up at the ceiling, his mind wandering. His head lying in his beautiful blonde boyfriend's lap, one small pale hand stroked his hair while the other one held open a book in front of his face. Jean reached up and took the book from Armin.  
"Aaarrrrmiiiiiin, I'm booooreeeed." He whined as the blonde looked down at him, his blue eyes meeting Jean's brown ones. "Can we do something fuuuuun?" He asked making a pleading face up to the blonde boy. Armin leaned back on his arms and thought for a bit pursing his lips.  
"Well...I have read that book before, and you did come over so we could hang out...OK. What do you wanna do?" A grin spread across Jean's horsey face. He sat up slightly using his arms to push himself closer to Armin's face.  
"I have an idea~" He said, and when Armin gave him a confused look he decided to step up his sexy level. He rolled over so he was on his hands and knees, licked his lips seductively, slowly slipped off his hoodie so one shoulder was exposed, and reached down slowly leaving his hand on Armin's crotch. The blondy's facial expression never changed.  
"I wanna bang you...in the ass." Armin's face showed that he understood, so did his dick which immediately popped up. Jean grinned happily and unzipped the blonde's pants and slipped down his boxers.  
"...it's smaller then I expected." Armin karate chopped him in the head.  
"Don't be so mean! I shouldn't let you in me!" Jean apologized and got back to work. He gently grabbed the tiny thing and slowly started to pump. He moved his thumb over it in a circle making the other boy moan quietly. Armin leaned back on his arms and leaned his head back mumbling Jean's name. Jean crawled closer keeping his hand on the minuscule worm that he thought would be a snake. His lips pressed against the blonde's muffling his moans. Their lips moved together slowly, then Armin kissed him harder and faster, hungrier and hungrier. Jean was surprised as the other boy pushed him over, kissing him forcefully, Jean's hand slipping off of the other boy's crotch in the movement. Armin's tongue swept across Jean's lip quickly and Jean opened his mouth immediately allowing the blonde access. His tongue slivered inside Jean's teeth and pushed against his tongue massaging it. Their tongues swirled together as drool slowly dripped out  
of Jean's lips. Armin's lips hot away from his and moved to his neck, the soft lips felt good on his skin and the blonde coconut hair tickled his chin.  
"A-Armin, I though I was gonna- Ah- be dominate for once!" Armin's words came between kisses and he made his way down Jean's neck.  
"Sorry...Jean you're....too small." He sucked his neck hard.  
"Ah! Don't leave a mark, dammit! I- AH!- Don't need people knowing y-you're domin-AH!" Arming smirked as he licked the bright red spot his teeth had left on Jean's skin.  
"Sorry, Jean, I'm in charge, I do what I want~" He said as his hands darted to Jean's jeans. He unbuttoned them quickly, his small hands moving in a blur. His zipper was yanked down by the small boy and then so was his pants. Next Armin grabbed the waistband of his boxers and yanked them down too. Jean got VERY excited as he felt a warm wet feeling wash over his crotch and he looked down to see the Arian coconut he called his boyfriend doing some serious skilled shit with his mouth. His head bobbed up and down as he sucked slow, but hard on Jean's even tinier worm. Jean threw back his head and moaned loudly as the blonde sucked harder.  
"S-Sorr-AH- A-Armin." He said as his hips buckled forward mouth fucking Armin. He did it over and over again grabbing onto Armin's hair as he did it. Jean bite his lip as e felt himself getting ready to cum.  
"A-Armin, can't...I can't-AH- g-go longer!" He held down Armin's head as he came, not wanting to make a mess. He let go of the blonde's hair once he was done and the blonde sat back licking his lips. Jean got onto his hands and knees again and turned around sticking his ass up in the air.  
"OK, Armin, get in me!" He stayed like that for a while waiting for the impact, but it never came. He looked over his shoulder to see Armin, pants back on, laying on his back with the book open again. He sat back on his ankles.  
"Blondy, I said I'm ready for you to get in me now!" Armin just shrugged and flipped the page.  
"Nope, you're boring me, sweetie, maybe later." Jean pouted and crawled back into Armin's lap where he had started, ready to try again.  
"Jean, you've done this 3 times in the past half hour, give the fuck up!" Armin said bopping his boyfriend on the head annoyed.  
The End


End file.
